Mistletoe
by MadGryffindorr
Summary: Reyna só queria um chocolate quente em um dia frio, mas um esbarrão e um visco podem mudar tudo.


**Mistletoe**

**Capítulo Único - **

Ela caminhou pelo pavimento gelado, o frio intenso conseguia passar até mesmo pelo casaco pesado e as botas de neve que ela usava, sua respiração se condensava formando uma grossa nuvem de fumaça branca em sua frente, seu nariz parecia a ponto de congelar.

"Mesmo assim, eu amo o frio" ela pensou com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Um pouco mais a frente, ela encontrou Percy, Annabeth, Jason e Piper em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve, eles pareciam se divertir. Piper e Annabeth tinha vários flocos de neve pelos cabelos, e Percy e Jason tinham os cabelos grudados na testa de tão molhados, suas faces estava coradas pelo frio e atividade intensa.

Ela continuou andando e pensando no que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

A guerra contra Gaia havia acabado, eles haviam vencido, mas por um preço alto. Hazel, Frank e tantos outros semideuses haviam morrido pela causa.

Coisas boas haviam acontecido entretanto. Os acampamentos romano e grego haviam finalmente feito as pazes, e, embora continuassem separados, os campistas podiam ir e vir frequentemente para ambos os acampamentos. Todos eram amigos e se davam bem. Vez ou outra havia uma briga ou discussão, mas por fim, eles conseguiam por um fim nisso.

Reyna estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que, enquanto entrava em na padaria, deu um encontrão com alguém e foi parar no chão.

Ela resmungou enquanto rolava para tentar se levantar, quando uma mão lhe ofereceu ajuda e ela finalmente olhou para cima.

"Cuidado por onde anda, pode acabar se machucando, dulzura." ela revirou os olhos enquanto agarrava a mão que Leo estendia e se levantava, batendo as mãos na roupa para retirar a neve que havia ali.

"Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma, Valdez." ela respondeu revirando os olhos e caminhando para dentro do local, se sentando em um banco alto ao lado do balcão.

"Tudo bem, que quero me redimir," Leo a seguiu se sentando ao seu lado.

Reyna sorriu de canto e olhou para ele.

"Como?" perguntou.

"Eu pago seu chocolate quente, e te dou o prazer da minha companhia pelo resto da tarde." ele deu um sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-perfeitos-e-brancos-portanto-vo cê-vai-admira-los-e-se-derreter.

"Eu aceito." Reyna sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

"Perfeito!" Leo fez um gesto para uma garota com uma avental por cima do casaco e jeans que passava ao lado deles.

"Olá Leo, o que vão querer?" ele perguntou como se ele e Leo já fossem amigos de longa data.

"O que vai querer, dulzura?" Leo olhou para ela e a garota se virou para Reyna com um sorriso educado.

"Um chocolate quente, por favor." Reyna respondeu.

"E você Leo?" a garota perguntou enquanto anotava o pedido de Reyna.

"Um cappuccino, com pouco café e muito açúcar." ele respondeu e a garota saiu para pegar seus pedidos.

"Não devia consumir tanto açúcar, levando em consideração que você já tem a agitação de um grupo de lêmures." Reyna disse olhando para Leo.

"Açúcar é bom!" Leo olhou para a garota com uma expressão inocente.

Depois disso um silêncio um pouco estranho se instalou entre os dois, Reyna olhava em volta da padaria enquanto Leo remexia nervosamente as mãos.

"Eu odeio isso." Leo murmurou e Reyna o olhou com o cenho franzido. "A neve." ele explicou. "E o frio."

"Eu gosto do frio." Reyna disse com um sorriso de canto. "É reconfortante, embora meus lábios e nariz fiquem congelados."

"Isso foi uma indireta para que eu aqueça seus lábios?" Leo perguntou e Reyna se limitou a lhe lançar um olhar fulminante. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, foi brincadeira." ele elevou as mão em sinal de rendição.

Nesse momento a garota retornou com seus pedidos.

"Um chocolate quente para você." entregou a Reyna um copo com tampa e buraco. "E o seu cappuccino, Leo" ela entregou a Leo um copo igual. "Vão querer mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, eu quero um donut desse aqui, de chocolate." Reyna respondeu apontando para um donut que estava no balcão.

"E você, Leo?" a garota perguntou.

"O mesmo, só que de morango." ele respondeu e a garota pegou os donuts e os entregou. "São 20 denários"

"Você disse que ia pagar." Reyna disse olhando para Leo e mordendo seu donut.

"Sabe, você é esquisita." Leo falou depois que saíram da padaria.

"Por quê? Foi você mesmo quem disse que queria de redimir." Reyna bebeu um gole de seu chocolate quente e colocou um pedaço de donut na boca.

"É, você tem razão." Leo concordou e eles andaram um pouco mais.

Eles passaram por Piper e Jason, a guerra de bolas de nove com Percy e Annabeth havia aparentemente acabado, porque eles caminhavam abraçados em direção à padaria.

"Você ainda gosta dele." falou Leo, não era uma pergunta.

"O quê?" Reyna perguntou o olhando confusa e com o cenho franzido.

"Jason, você ainda gosta dele."

"Ohh!" ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Na verdade não."

Leo a olhou incrédulo.

"É sério!" É só que..." ela se interrompeu e soltou um suspiro pesado. "Quando ele desapareceu... Foi muito difícil para mim, Jason e eu sempre nos demos muito bem, sempre nos apoiamos, e sem a Hylla... Ele era basicamente o meu porto seguro, como um bote salva-vidas para alguém que está se afogando ao mar aberto... Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que juramos que íamos ser pretores... Juntos." um sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios "E quando ele sumiu... Eu fiquei sem chão, e eu acho que fui uma das poucas que sempre teve esperança de que o encontraríamos, e quando ele voltou, eu vi que ele estava, bem, feliz. Parecia que nem havia sentido saudade de casa, parecia mais feliz do que jamais fora aqui, com você... E Piper... E ele estava tão grego, não que isso seja um problema, ele só não era mais ele mesmo... O antigo Jason, o Jason que eu _conhecia_!" ela deu uma ênfase no passado e suspirou pesadamente "Eu posso ter essa fachada de pretora durona, mas é apenas isso, uma fachada, eu estou quebrada, não posso ser consertada nem pelas mãos mais habilidosas"

"Se há alguma coisa que eu aprendi com meus irmãos e meu pai." Leo falou atraindo o olhar de Reyna -que estava longe- para ele. "É que não há nada que não possa ser reutilizado, mi dulzura, meu pai costuma dizer que nós -eu, ele e meus irmãos- não somos bons com coisas orgânicas, mas afinal, quem deve decidir como nós devemos ou não ser? Ou como devemos ou não estar?"

Reyna o olhava meio surpresa. Como se não esperasse algo assim vindo de Leo.

"É... Você está certo..." ela sorriu de canto, sem mostrar os dentes. "Mas como aprendeu isso tudo?"

"Na prática." Leo responder sorrindo de leve. "Sabe, eu já tive que superar muitas coisas."

"Mas você não superou a morte de Hazel e Frank." Reyna soltou sem pensar e notou um olhar triste cruzar o rosto de Leo. "Sinto muito, mas é que... Bom, isso é meio óbvio para qualquer um."

"Tudo bem..." Leo falou. "É só que... Bem, Hazel havia se tornado uma grande amiga para mim, e Frank... Bem... Ele não é o único de quem eu sou culpado pela morte."

Reyna o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"E quem é a outra pessoa?" ela perguntou.

"Minha mãe." ele respondeu simplesmente a Reyna o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Longa história."

"Vai soar clichê, e eu odeio coisas clichês. Mas ainda assim. Eu tenho tempo" Reyna o olhou com um sorriso de canto sem mostrar os dentes

"Tudo bem..." Leo suspirou. "Bom, quando eu era menor, erámos apenas minha mãe, Esperanza, e eu. Mas ela era mãe solteira, tinha que trabalhar para me criar, então ela tinha seu próprio pequeno negócio, uma oficina mecânica... E ela costumava me deixar com uma babá que costumava me por pra dormir na lareira" ele riu enquanto Reyna lhe dava um olhar meio chocado.

"Espera... Como é?" ela perguntou ainda meio que boquiaberta.

"Tia Callida." ele murmurou simplesmente, respirou fundo e continuou. "Ela na verdade era Hera-"

"Quer dizer Jano?" Reyna o interrompeu de repente.

"Hera, Jano... Como quiser. Ela continua sendo maligna de qualquer jeito." ele disse e sorriu. "Bem, Jano, costumava se vestir de Tia Callida e fingir que era uma simples babá... Então ela costumava me colocar para dormir na lareira, ou fazer ventos roubarem meus desenhos." Leo fez uma careta ressentida enquanto Reyna ria.

"Ela fazia ventos levarem seus desenhos?" ela perguntou rindo e Leo se limitou a confirmar com a cabeça fazendo cara de bravo. "Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas coloca-lo para dormir na lareira? Isso é crueldade!"

"É, vai dizer isso para Jano, a mulher é maléfica! Vai por mim." Leo disse e Reyna deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

Leo observou por um momento o quanto Reyna ficava bonita enquanto sorria.

Seus olhos se fechavam ligeiramente, suas bochechas estavam meio coradas pelo frio, uma pequena mecha que escapara das tranças e caía por seus olhos.

Sem perceber, Leo esticou a mão a pegou a mecha por entre os dedos, Reyna agora parara de rir, mas uma sombra de sorriso aparecia por seu rosto e olhos.

Leo enrolou ligeiramente a mecha por entre os dedos e colocou-a atrás da orelha de Reyna, quando puxou a mão de volta, seus dedos roçaram levemente pela bochecha fria de Reyna.

"Sua bochecha está fria." ele disse.

"E sua mão quente." ela respondeu sorrindo. "Mas não tente me enrolar, Valdez. Continue sua história."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Leo revirou os olhos. "Vejamos... Bem, um dia minha mãe me levou para a oficina com ela -ela sempre fazia isso- mas ela esqueceu uma luz ligada... Então ela entrou, sozinha, lá..." Leo se interrompeu e engoliu seco. "E então... Ela apareceu... Gaia..."

"Gaia? Mas como isso é possível? Ela ainda estava adormecida!" Reyna exclamou confusa.

"Ela estava começando a despertar... E, bem, eu ainda não tinha muito controle com o meu poder de fogo... Eu tentei lançar fogo nela, mas eu estava muito assustado... O fogo acabou acertando a oficina, que era feita de madeira... Minha mãe não conseguiu sair, a última coisa que eu ouvi foi o código Morse da minha mãe de 'eu te amo'."

Reyna olhou ao longe, retirou a mecha de cabelo que havia caído outra vez nos olhos.

"Me ensine." ela pediu, e Leo a olhou confuso e ela explicou: "O código Morse. Me ensine."

"Oh, bem, o código Morse se demora anos para aprender." Leo respondeu tentando parecer sábio e Reyna lhe lançou um olhar divertido. "Tudo bem, não necessariamente anos, mas demora. Quem sabe algum dia."

"Tudo bem então." Reyna sorriu abertamente e Leo a olhou meio embasbacado.

"Eso es lo que vi fue una sonrisa? Una sonrisa real? De mi Reina del Hielo?" ele perguntou com um sorriso imenso.

O rosto de Reyna se contorceu, mas Leo não saberia dizer se para repreender outro sorriso, ou de vontade de socá-lo. Ela era uma filha da deusa da guerra, afinal.

"Eu me pergunto se você é capaz de manter uma conversa séria em algum momento de sua vida, Leo." Reyna disse enquanto voltava a caminhar, e Leo abriu um sorriso ao identificar o uso se seu primeiro nome.

"Espere!" Leo segurando o braço de Reyna que o olhou com os olhos de curiosidade.

"O que?" ela perguntou.

"Olhe para cima." Leo comandou e Reyna obedeceu.

Ela não havia notada, mas ela estava quase entrando em uma 'cúpula' das várias que se espalhavam pela 'praça' do pavimento, ela estava, obviamente, decorada para o natal e logo na entrada, onde Leo a havia feito parar ao seu lado, havia um pequeno ramo de visco.

Visco. Natal. Garoto e garota.

Reyna lhe lançou um olhar não de raiva, mas de incredulidade.

"É a tradição, dulzura." ele murmurou sorrindo hesitante, como se com medo de perder todos os dentes.

Reyna o observou com cenho franzido e olhos semicerrados. Ela queria aquilo?

Ela costumava achar que Leo era um perfeito idiota, o tipo de pessoa que não se valha a pena confiar. Parte por seu sorrio travesso, por seu ar sempre brincalhão e pelo modo que agia. Mas com o tempo ela passou a perceber que Leo era _sim _o tipo de pessoa que se vale a pena confiar.

Apesar de seu ar brincalhão ele sabia a hora certa para se ser sério. E ele -assim como ela- parecia ser o tipo de pessoa quebrada por dentro, apenas presigando de alguém que o ajude a se consertar.

E ele não era bonito, como Jason ou Percy, ele tinha aquele tipo de beleza interior que fazia que fosse quase impossível não se gostar dele. Ele era -que os deuses não permitissem que ele soubesse desse pensamento dela- mas ele era _fofo e doce._

Mas ela queria aquilo?

A resposta se formou em sua mente quando ela olhava para aqueles olhos que, embora tivessem uma tez de sofrido, era quente e caloroso, como uma lareira aconchegante e uma caneca de chocolate quente no frio. Como um lar.

Sim. Ela queria.

Lentamente, quase que em câmera lenta, Reyna aproximou seu rosto do de Leo. Seu nariz -quase que dormente de tão gelado- se encostou no do garoto, e a última coisa que ela viu antes de fechar os olhos foi a expressão meio que bestificada do garoto. Mas ainda assim, quando seus lábios se tocaram -um contraste, o quente no frio- ela se sentiu ser automaticamente correspondida.

Assim como tudo no garoto os lábios dele estavam quentes, calorosos, receptivos e aconchegantes. E Reyna pensou que, embora o inverno fosse sua estação do ano favorita, ela não podia esconder que, realmente, _amava _ o calor.


End file.
